Story Preview to At with soul eater: the ones who can hear souls sing
by jackthehedghog
Summary: This is a story preview to what happens when finn is transported to death city by supernatural means. though i don't think i'll post the full strory just yet. instead i'll leave this teaser battle of finn against maka. if i get more reviews fav's or follows etc. i'll start posting chapters. this fight is between finn's demon blood and maka's black blood. rated t and up.


(A/N): This is only an idea for a future battle. Should this get enough reviews, I shall be posting this as an actual story.

-Underneath death academy-

We find Finn the Human running through the dimly lit corridors below the academy that were leading to the keishin. He was wearing a blue jacket with a white hood with his trademark blue shorts and black shoes and white socks. He was carrying what looked like to be the demon blood sword which was inherited from his and Jake's father, but in reality, it was Jake himself in his weapon mode. Concerned about the ones who had already went on ahead, Finn had raced down the corridors hoping he would make it in time.

"Hey Finn, you figured out what your going to do?" Jake asked in his weapon form.

"Of course! We're going to find mefusa, beat the snot out of her and save everyone!Simple as that! " Finn said confidently.

"Simple huh? Jake asked. And just how do you plan on defeating Medusa? She's like super evil! man! She may be even worse than the lich!"

"So what?! We've made it this far without any trouble! Finn boasted. Don't worry dude, as long as I got you, we're ready for anything. If that keishen breaks out, I'll just punch it straight in its trash hole! Not even the black blood would be able to stop us!" But as Finn continued to rush for medusa. He had not noticed a figure was watching him from above.

'Yo finn, hold it for a sec." Said a now concerned Jake.

"Huh? What is it Jake?" Asked finn.

"I'm sensin' somethin' dude. Somethin' ….dark approaching us. Jake continued.

"…oh finn…." Said a familiar voice softly. When finn turned around, he had frozen in place as he was greeted by the sight of his close friend maka alburn getting ready to cut him in half with her scythe. What's more, she had a deranged look on her face. She wore a grin as wide as the Cheshire cat's and giggled as she prepared to slash the young hero.

"HIYA FINN! WANNA PLAY?! Maka asked crazily as she had brought down her scythe while finn was still unable to move.

"FINN! What are you doing man?! She's gonna turn us into shashimi!" Jake shouted snapping finn out of his self-induced trance as he had jumped away from her strike successfully avoiding her attack.

(X-matic plays) ( track from blazeblue)

"Oh darn,I missed!" Maka said with a noticeable crazy sounding voice. It reminded finn too much of the ice king's speech pattern. And if that wasn't a bad sign…he didn't know what was.

"MAKA?! What the heck are you doing?! Finn asked confused why she would suddenly attack.

"Come on finn, don't you wanna play?" she had asked as she prepared to swing her scythe again.

"Dude, something's wrong here! Like, seriously wrong!" Said Jake worried.

"What is it jake?" Finn asked as he had dodged another two slashes from the scythe meister.

"It's…it's soul spirit! I…I CAN'T SENSE HIM!" Jake said in shock.

"What? Finn asked in shock. Ok maka, what happened to you? And where's soul?" He asked. But she answered with an insidious laugh.

"Hehehehe, silly finn. Very silly finn. She began which only made him grow more concerned. Soul is still very much with me."

"Dude, I think maka's gone nuts…." Said Jake.

"Come on maka, this isn't funny! If soul was still here, then jake would be able to sense him! Said finn as he had hoisted his weapon over his shoulder. Now tell me, where is soul?!" When maka answered again, she had responded with a more creepy feel. Only one of her eyes were visible as she said…

"It's simple…..He's with me..inside… Inside the madness.. the madness. Isn't that obvious finn finn?

"I…in the madness? Finn asked still fairly confused about what she meant. What are you talking about maka?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just a little side effect from the black blood…She replied putting her finger to her chin. But regardless, soul is still here. That doesn't scare you does it?" Hearing those two words had shook finn and jake to their cores."

"B-BLACK BLOOD?!" They both shouted in unison. "Dude, didn't Professer S tell us that there was a chance maka could activate the black blood through soul?" asked jake

"Yeah, he said it was a facilima… a facilirator? Uh…." Finn said trying to pronounce the right words. "A facilitator dude." Jake corrected

"Whatever, I still don't see why he needed to use the black blood…" "Oh that, corana was playing fair, he had black blood to begin with, that wasn't fair, no fair at all. So soul let me use black blood and we had oddels of fun. So much oddels." Maka said as she began slumping creepily. "Corona? You mean the kid with the demon sword?"

"BINGO doggy, but I wanted to have more fun witth corona but he didn't want to play.. that mad me so sad." She said as she began shedding fake tears.

"I got a bad feeling about this, maybe we should report back to stein about this." Said finn. But maka had soon stopped fake crying and the creepy smile had returned on her face. "Hey finny, I have a question for you. "

Finn was a little bit frightened by the way maka was eyeing him and more importantly the shape of his weapon. "You said you play with a demon blood sword riiight? Riiiight?" she asked only making finn more annoyed.

"Yeah what of it?" asked finn. "Oh notihing important, just thinking how demon blood compares to black blood, is demon blood the same color? Does it make your head feel like happieness? It doesn't look like it since you still got that tense look on your face. Why don't you relax and play a game or something?"

"Enough with the crazy talk maka! You gotta snap out of it!" finn shouted. But his voice didn't seem to get through to maka. "Crazy talk? That's funny, you sound funny when your serious. " she said as she began giggling again.

"What's with her, i know the black blood may cause insanity, but is it suppose to last for this long?" finn thought to himself trying to think of a solution to bring maka and soul back. but his thoughts were interrupted as maka began to annoyingly call finn's name.

"Fiiiinn, finn , finn." She called. "What is it now?"

"I got another question for you, it's a really fun question ok?" "and what would that question be?" asked his friend/weapon jake.

"Remember me asking about your demon blood sword earlier?" she asked.

"Yeaaaahhhh?" "I was wondering… If demon blood taste the same as black blood." Maka said causing a chill to run all the way up his spine. Jake wasn't feeling any better about the words that came out of the insane meister's mouth. "W-what… di.. did she just say…. What I think she said….?" Asked jake with a scared tone in his voice. He hasn't been this scared ever since he first met Marceline the vampire queen. "Come on finny, can you help me find out? Come on be a pal! She said as she began to move like an undead scarecrow.

"Are you serious? I'm not gonna let you take my blood! I need that stuff to survive.!" Finn said as he held his weapon in front of him. "Oh come oooonnn, I promise I'll be gentle, I'll let you have a taste of black blood to if your nice." She said still eyeing finn's demon blood sword. "the very question wanted to make finn vomit right there on the floor. What kept him shaking though was that insane look in the female meisters eyes. The look of a bloodthirsty killer. Those eyes didn't belong to the maka he knew.

"Duuuuuddeee…. What do we do…. I don't want to lose my blood, don't you remember I almost lost all of it last time thanks to marcy. I think we should retreat and find help."

"I know buddy, but we can't just leave her like this. We need to try and reach soul and snap maka out of this madness. And besides, I don't really think she plans on letting us go anywhere." "So what do we do dude? I'm open to suggestions." Finn only replied by giving a smirk. "Isin't it simple dude, were gonna beat whatever evil force is controlling maka and bring our friends back to the surface!" finn said as he raised his sword in the air.

"Y-Your right dude, There's no one that can smite evil better then we can! Let's do this! Said a now confident jake. "OH, your actually going to play with me? Joy, but please don't run away when I'm starting to have fun though. Playing with quitters is no fun at all." Maka said as she began to slowly lift her weapon. "Ok, let's end this quick so no one get's hur…. But before finn could even finish that sentence, in just a short moment, maka was already in front of him. "What the glob….?" "Tag. You it!" maka said as she delieverd a swift strike at finn sending him flying across the room sending him into one of the pillars.

"WOOOOW, you flew farther then corona did finn finn. Are you a bird?" she asked as she finn was trying to recollect what just happened.

"Ah man, what just happened?" finn asked as he rubbed his head. "I think the black blood gave her some super boost or something. I don't think we'll be able to enter close combat too early man." Said jake. "In that case, we'll have to start attacking from a distance." Finn said as he got himself out of the ruble. "Awww, no blood yet? That's ok, I can fix that." maka said as she began charging again. Finn was actually able to see her coming this time. "Now dude!"

"Right". Finn said as he began spinning his sword behind him as he began running towards maka. "EXTEND LIGHT! Finn's shouted as his sword extended to the same length as maka's scythe. Finn began swinging the large sword as easily as if his weapon hadn't changed at all. But despite the weapons size, maka seemed to be doging most of the strikes. But finn was making contact as he managed to inflict some hits on her . soon finn had started slashing horizontally at maka forcing her to take a few steps back.

But as he contined he notice maka had found an opening while finn had his sword in the air. He couldn't bring the sword down fast enough to make an attack .

"Retract!" he shouded as his sword returned to normal size and barley blocked maka's attack. She managed to get a hit on finn on his left shoulder, but notihing too serious.

But the wound itself started making finn feel uneasy. "W-what in the world..?" "Hey buddy you ok?" "Uh yeah, just a little worn out but I'm good." Look out here she comes again dude!" warned jake as maka was about to attack from the air.

Finn was forced to evading once again as maka started swinging swiftly yet wildly at the young meister. "Hehehe, why didn't tell me you were such a good dancer finn finn? You move so well. But can't you hold still for a little while? I can't tag you if you keep moving around like that. finn wanted to counter as soon as possible, but with maka swinging as fast as she was, he wouldn't have enough time to say his command without taking a serious wound. As he continued to evade the possessed meisters attacks, she seemed as though she wasn't taking any of this seriously. But as soon as finn wasn't looking, he had tripped on a nearby rock and ended up landing on his backside. "Ah dingle." Finn said as he saw maka about to hit him right down the center.

But just when she raised the scythe in the air a small window of opportunity had opened and finn had jumped at the chance. "Gotcha! Now wake up! EXTEND HEAVY! The sword only grew a few inches, but the blade had made a derect hit on maka's shoulder . Though something was wrong. He should have been able to make a clean slash attack. But as the blade made contact with said meisters body, the blade was forced to a complete stop.. if that wasn't enough, maka had took the blade and removed it from her arm. To finn's surprise his attack barely made a scratch on maka at all.

"What in the world….? "Maka had touched the stained part of her clothing and then had looked at the blood on her hand. "See, like I told you black blood. Though the taste is a little rough." She said as finn struggled to remove the blade out of maka's grip. "this isin't it is it? I wanna see what your blood looks like." She said as she grabbed finn's head and started to lift him up. she smashed the young meisters head into a wall soon after allowing blood to escape. It wasn't a fatal blow, but it wasn't exactly a flesh wound either. But what was more weird is that finn started to hear music playing. Someone violently stroking piano keys, but he couldn't find the source anywhere. "Is that, a piano? Where… is it coming from? Finn thought too himself. But his train of thougt was soon derailed.

Finn's body was now somewhat limp. Maka had then tossed finn upwards into the air. As finn was about to descend, maka had took a baseball batter like position as she held her scythe like a baseball bat. As finn began falling all he could see was the meister who he knew as a friend was about to strike .

"HEY BATTA BATTA BATTA HEY BATTA" she said as she got ready to swing her scythe with a twisted look of excitement on her face. As soon finn came into her strike zone she had swung her weapon . "SWING!" again finn was sent flying, again he was knocked into a pillar . when the smoke cleared there was now a large slash wound against his chest.

It was a miricale that he was still even able to move much less say anything; "Finn! Finn! Get up! "Agh…..that black blood is some powerful stuff. I don't know if the basic's are going to cut it this time." Finn said as he struggled to climb out of the ruble.

"Were going to have to switch things up jake. " "But how? She cornered us in just a few short moves. What are we suppose to do? "I'll think of something, right now we need to stay on the offensive. Finn had raised his sword above his head and spun it around.

"DEMON BLOOD "AXE" finn said as the sword had transformed again. This time it was a long doble edged axe that was about the same length as maka's schythe. The axe had a sharp golden blade on seprate sides of the blade were the words Eternal and friendship.

Finn had hoisted the weapon over his shoulder and was soon on his two feet again. "Oh yay, is finn ready for round two? Be careful you might not get to slip away this time." Maka said as she began spinning like a ballerina. "Believe me, I don't plan to." Finn said as he crouched a bit still holding his best friend on his back. "KK, on the count of three we go again k?" she asked as she giggled. Finn could only narrow his gaze as maka soon stopped spinning and began rocking back and forth. "Ready?" 1….2…

Sweat already began to slip away on finn's face as he waited for her to move. "3! Ok go!" she said happily as she began to rush at finn again still moving at the speed she was before . but this time finn was moving at the same speed. Any strikes maka delivered now finn could easily counter.

Like before maka began to swing wildly at the young meister. But finn had began matching her attack blow for blow. It seemed as though they were at a stalemate as they continued clashing. But finn was still on the losing side as he was going up against black blood that seemed to solidify maka's blood. "I know I wasn't just hearing things, It was faint, but I could hear soul, I need to find out how to bring that music out again. "

Maka was ready to deliever an uppercut to finn with her scythe as she was ready to attack from below. But finn as easily able to counter the attack as he blocked the attack when holding his axe back handed. She saw the opportunity to attack his side and motioned to attack from there, but finn had got on one hand and had blocked her next attack again. Before she could bring her scythe down diagonally, finn had jumped and did a couple of backflips avoiding the attack. But finn didn't have time to fully regain his footing as maka came charging almost right after finn landed. It seemed as though he was able to block the attack, but he had suffered another injury in his other arm.

As soon as he took a hit he started to hear the violent strokes of piano keys playing again. "There it is again… so I wasn't just hearing things." Finn thought to himself as he managed to push maka back. by the time she looked up again finn was now on the attacking side.

He had started running around maka in a rapid motion. He began moving fast enough to make it seem like there were multiple clones of him.

Though this only amused the insane meister even more as she continued to giggle and the ceshire like grin only stayed on her face. "Round and round and round finn goes, is he going to stop nobody knows." She sang creepily as she spun her finger in a circular motion. Soon finn stopped running and charged again. "Ah there you are.." maka had turned around and tried to slash finn again.

But this proved unsuccessful as finn had sidestepped avoiding her attack and had deleverd a total of 18 strikes at a blinding speed. As soon as he finished his combo he stepped back a few inches then pointed the top of the axe towards maka and then lunged at her. Though to his surprise maka had held out her arms as if she wanted to take the attack. It was only after the attack after that maka had started blocking again. Soon they were stuck in stalemate yet again as there weapons clash filling the room with the separate songs of the weapons played by opposing meisters. All the while finn was able to make even at least a ounce of damage, he could here the faint song of the meisters weapon. "Hey dude, do you hear that?" jake asked "Yeah, I can definitely hear something. But it's still not loud enough to make out. We need to find a way too…." Finn was cut off yet again as maka once again stopped finn's blade with only one of her hands. "You really like slashing at people don't you? Can't you think of anything else to do? if you can't then this is total snoresville." She said as she gazed at finn. "Ok, you asked for it." Finn had used the opportunity to lift him self up while maka was still holding the end of the axe. Finn had raised over maka's head and had delieverd a sharp axel kick to her head.

When she let go off the blade finn had swung the axe around in the opposite direction and had made a direct hit on the meister. But the attack only pushed her back a few inches when it should have knocked her clear across the room. Even after the attack she still managed to keep the grin on her face. Finn was surprised to see that she wasn't even the least bit phased from the attack. "What the heck? that should have done at least something. " "Oh wow finn, you actually almost hurt me for a minute. Your not trying to kill me are you finn finn? Are you? She asked with a fake innocent expression. Slashing at a persons arms and legs is so boring though. Why don't you try something more interesting like cutting off my tounge?" she said as she stuck her tongue out at finn much to his and jake's discomfort.

"WHAT the WHAT?! " finn asked with shock and disgust. "That settles it man, she's gone coco loco. " said his partner. But as soon as he wasn't looking maka started biting on the young heroes head. "AAAAAAHHHHH GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF! Finn screamed forcing maka to let go off him. "Dude, you ok?" asked jake. But finn was busy wiping his hair and face off. "Gross Gross Gross gross gross gross gross gross." He repeatedly said as he continued to frnanticly wipe his head.

But as he was busy trying to wipe all the saliva from his hair it gave maka another chance to attack. Luckily jake had forced finn to use him to block by making himturn around. Fnn took some damage again, but it was a better result then taking a direct attack.

"Whew…thanks man. " said finn feeling somewhat relieved. "Don't mention it. But what are we going to do. we tried using sword and axe form and she's still standing like nothing's happen. "Said jake " finn couldn't think of something as he saw maka licking the red blood that was on her left glove. "Oooh, this blood tastes sweeter then black blood. It tastes like red licorice. The meister said almost causing finn to almost upchuck his lunch once again.

"C-come on dude… hold it together…." He said as he regained his composure. "Ok, so judging from what's happen so far, using light and fast strikes don't seem to be cutting it."

"yeah, and not even that sweet axel kick you pulled did anything. So I'm not sure if physical attacks are going to do it either." "Ah dingle, I can't use speed or my Mits to solve this one. Looks like were gonna have to fight brute force with brute force.. "

"Dude, you know that weapon is still too heavy for you. Remember last time? You could barley lift it up off the ground! Said his partner as their opponent seemed to be growing bored. "Heeeeyyyy.." why are you standing there talking? Your putting me to sleep with your boring talk. Come on, let's play another game already….." said the meister as she began limping lazily again. "Dude, I don't think we have any other choice in the matter."

"Ok man, but I'm still not sure about this." Said jake as finn raised the axe in the air.

"DEMON BLOOD…. HAMMER! Finn's weapon had transformed again. This time into a large blood red hammer. The handle was long and skinny like the axe form. Except the symbol that was on finns sword was now at the bottom of the steel handle of the hammer. The hammer itself bared a strong resemblance to a ultra hammer like In Paper Mario TTYD.

As soon as the weapon had appeared the weight of it was almost to much for finn to bare as he could feel his knees shaking just from trying to hold the weapon up. "Ah dang it, still as heavy as ever. "dude, you won't be able to move as fast with this."

"I know, but it's the only thing we got left to try. And besides, can't you control your weapon from too?" "Oh yeah… that completely slipped my mind." said jake as he laughed at his mistake. Finn however was not amused. "WHAT?! YOU MEAN YOU COULD HAVE HELPED ME USED THIS THING ALL THIS TIME AND YOU DIDN"T EVEN TELL ME?!

Finn asked in a rage. "We can discuss about who did what later, right now I think you should focus on what's in front of you. " when finn looked in front of him he had saw maka about to strike again. Somehow finn was able to lift the blood hammer in time to block against her attack forcing her back a few inches. Finn was surprised that one attack from the hammer could do so much.

"Oh yeah, now were in business. Said finn as he raised the hammer. "OH look, another toy to play with. How many toys do you have finn? i only have the one toy. "But I'm super happy your sharing yours. If you share yours I'll share mine ok?"

"Finn could only grip the handel on the weapon as maka started to move towards finn again.

finn was able to lift the hammer and smash the ground before maka got close enough to make another move. But the hammer was still very heavy even with jake's extra help.

The second time she came at him he was only able to block her attack. The weapon was strong but it had drastically cut down finn's reaction speed. "Hehehe, I'm gonna get you finn. your ready right?" "Heck yeah I'm ready bring it!" finn boasted as he got ready to strike again. "Hehe, good. Maka said as her attack pattern seemed to completely change.

She continued to shift from offensive to defensive randomly. Finn saw her about to attack and raised the hammer in attempt to block it, but she used the top of her scythe to stop the motion of the hammer then had immediately procceded to kick finn in the gut. But to her slight surprise finn wasn't even phased by the attack. "Huh? Why didn't finn go flying again?"

"Heh, I suppose you don't know, but jake's hammer form gives me wicked defense, so I think it's time for a little payback! Finn said as he litteraly brought the hammer down on maka sending her face first into the floor. There was a moment of silence.

"whew, finally, she's knocked out." Said finn as he began moving towards maka's body.

"BZZZZZTTT WRONG!" maka said as she quickly rose her face from the ground with that same insane look shocking finn. "at that moment of weakness she again delieverd to target a blow at finn's gut. This time whatever force that was giving finn a stronger defense was completely crushed. The attack did as intended and sent finn across the room scratching up the floor leaving him in a small crater. Jake had soon turned back into sword form as it seemed as finn couldn't move at all.

"Agh…. Dude… I can't….. get up…" finn said weakley as he saw maka laughing at his damaged state. "Sorry finn finn I win." But I wanna play some more ok? That's ok with you right? She asked as she had began rocking side to side.

"Dude….. I'm out of ideas, nothing we did… could help save them…. What can we do…" finn said weakley as he looked so his partner for any advice. But jake was unnervingly quiet.

"I…don't know dude." I don't know what we can do." "Heh, if we die here, fp is going to be super ticked off man. Come on, there's gotta be something we haven't tried." Finn said weakley trying to encourage his friend.

"Dude… I'm out of ideas here. All we had to go on was souls song we kept hearing.. but I can't even hear that anymore."

"Hey dude… when we heard souls song, wasn't it when maka was using soul resonance?"

"Yeah, that one time, but what does that have to do with anything?" "Heh, well what if we try using it. You know soul resonance?" "That would be a good idea if we ever learned how to do soul resonance. We never got that far in the lesson. How are we suppose to pull something like that off?

"I don't know, but if we don't try something, were going to lose our lives dude. " finn had finally managed to prop himself up by using his sword. Though he had struggled as he had a hard time getting his body to move. "H-hey maka…..i want to try one more thing k? if it doesn't work you win k?"

"Huuuhhhh?" I win? Does that mean finn finn will lose? Defeated? Eliminated? She asked.

"Yep, that's right. I'll lose. Finn said as he gave a fake warm hearted smile." "OH goody goddy, hurry and do your little trick so I can checkmate you." Maka said as she looked anxious to have fun beating the young meisters body again. "Ok, we only got one shot at this jake. So we need to concentrate. "No problem buddy, let's do this." Finn had closed his eyes and held his sword forward.

"Soul…resonance…." There was a small glowing light that appeared around finn.

"The screen transitioned to a light red colorful room. Jake had entered the room in a red dress shirt and pants with a green tie. He was wondering where he was. "what is this place?" he asked as he continued to search around the dark room. The only response he got was a light flashing on a chair and a violin or a viola as he would call it with a note on one of the strings. He had picked up the violin and examined the note.

"Play this instrument in tune of your soul?" jake said reading the note. "Jake decided to not ask questions and sit down on the chair. As he began to play the dark room had began lighting up. The room had revealed memories and thoughts of all finn and jake came into contact with over there past adventures.

The screen transitions back to finn who was now covered by a bright yellow aura.

"This is it isin't it….? .this is soul resonance." Finn thought to himself as he opened his eyes.

"Heeeeeyyyy why is finn all bright? Is he a lightbulb? She asked still not phased.

"jake, are you ready?" "Yeah, let's give those two a wake up call."

"Ok whoever you are! Whatever you are! Come at me with all you got! "

"heheh, I don't see why you say such things, it's still me maka… But whateveerr.. yooouu asked for it! She said as she rushed at finn. "Finn had let out a battle cry as he did the same.

The screen stops just as finn and the possessed meister were just about to clash weapons once again.

"STOP! That's as far as I can let you guys go! At least until I get more reviews of course. But until then I'm afraid this concludes the preview. So long and stay away from frogs!" jack said as he disappeared as the screen faded to black.

"


End file.
